


Fruit

by polybi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, smutty, SQ drabble. Parental discretion advised. The usual ownership disclaimers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit

Blood red lips traveled down alabaster skin, having feasted on sumptuous mounds of flesh above.

For the olive-skinned brunette savoring every inch of the toned body belonging to the blonde she was on top of, it was all the former could do to hurry the main course located at the juncture of long, muscular legs.

When the brunette found her target, she found it unencumbered by barriers, those being freshly removed by the blonde not long before.

"Miss Swan...?"

The blonde looked down from her vantage point and cock an eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

"You do know that, not too long ago, I was wondering how to get you to taste my...forbidden fruit..."

"Well, Regina, all you had to do is ask..."

The brunette chuckled, blonde continued: "Now's your turn..." and the blonde breathily added, "Time's a wastin'..."

Then, with a gentle nudge from her index finger. the brunette's head lowered.

And the Sheriff of Storybrooke arched her back and exhaled erotic obscenities as the Mayor of Storybrooke heartily tasted the Sheriff's forbidden fruit...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on FF


End file.
